


Aftermath

by betweentheheavesofstorm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sequel, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentheheavesofstorm/pseuds/betweentheheavesofstorm
Summary: A one-shot sequel to The Spaces In Between.Jaime's there when they get back.Back to the safe house, that is. Baelish was holding the girls in Wales and it’s a long enough drive up north to delay till the next day. The four of them will be staying in a cottage outside Shrewsbury and reuniting with Catelyn Stark the next day.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remadora_ftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remadora_ftw/gifts).



> So ! I wrote a GoT secret agent AU aaaaaall the way back in 2015, and then after the lovely remadora_ftw commented on it a lot I thought I'd write something as a lil thank you! 
> 
> This is a direct sequel to [The Spaces In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857680/chapters/11131808), set a couple weeks after it finishes.

Jaime’s there when they get back.

Back to the safe house, that is. Baelish was holding the girls in Wales and it’s a long enough drive up north to delay till the next day. The four of them will be staying in a cottage outside Shrewsbury and reuniting with Catelyn Stark the next day.

The whole way to the safe house, Brienne is torn between relief at having recovered Sansa and Arya and desperate worry at how best to look after them. They’re physically unharmed, but are quieter than she’s ever known them. It’s hardly a surprise; they were Baelish’s prisoners for weeks. For all their maturity, they’re only kids.

Weirdly, it’s Jaime who sets them at ease. He’s there to meet the car when they get to the safe house. Arya gives him a look over and frowns.

‘How did you lose your hand?’

‘A disagreement,’ he says, lightly. His wrist is still bandaged, but the infection has been halted and it’s on the mend.

‘Did it hurt?’ Arya asks. Sansa, who normally polices her sister’s behaviour, doesn’t seem to notice.

‘Yes,’ Jaime says, still unruffled. ‘Would you two like something to eat?’

The girls nod slowly, and Brienne shoots him a grateful look. It’s taking a huge amount of control not to fuss over them, but instinct is telling her that that’s the wrong thing. They’ll have plenty of that from Catelyn tomorrow. All they need right now is to know that they’re safe.

They troop into the house. The living room and kitchen are open plan; the girls head for the sofa while Brienne follows Jaime into the kitchen.

‘How was it?’ he asks, quietly.

Brienne lets out a breath. ‘About how you’d expect. There’s something I need to talk to you about, but I can’t yet.’

He nods. Then, ‘You hungry?’

‘No.’ Even though they’re secure, her stomach is still twisting. She doesn’t want to let the girls out of her sight, but nor can she reveal what she discovered while they’re in earshot.

‘We’ve got a secure line, if they want to call their mother,’ he says, picking up a plate with several packaged sandwiches on it and walking out to the living room.

Arya takes a sandwich immediately, ripping the cardboard without hesitation. She’s two bites in before she notices that Sansa hasn’t touched them, and pauses.

‘You should probably try to eat something,’ Brienne says, gently.

Sansa looks up. Her pale eyes are stony. ‘I can’t.’

‘She’s right. You should,’ Arya says, through a mouthful of tuna.

Sansa shrugs.

‘I don’t want your mother to think I’m starving you,’ Jaime says. ‘She already doesn’t like me.’

‘I’m fine!’ Sansa snaps, with such acidity that Brienne decides to take a step back.

‘Do you want to call your mum?’ she says, instead. ‘We’ve got a phone you can use.’

Sansa looks down at the carpet, but nods. Jaime takes the phone from his pocket and hands it to her.

‘Your room is down the corridor, to the left, if you want some privacy.’

She takes it and leaves without a word.

‘She’ll be all right,’ Arya says philosophically, now tucking into her second sandwich. ‘She’s tougher than she looks.’

‘Are _you_ all right?’ Brienne can’t help asking. The air of stoicism that Arya’s giving off is more than a little worrying, given that she’s only thirteen.

‘I just want to be home,’ Arya says, with the smallest shrug. ‘I’m glad you’re here, though. Not you,’ she adds to Jaime. ‘No offence.’

He inclines his head. ‘None taken.’

‘I’ll check on her. I wanna speak to Mum, too.’ Food in hand, she gets up and leaves.

‘I don’t know what to say to them,’ Brienne admits, as soon as Arya is out of earshot. ‘I’ve known them for years, but what they’ve been through, I…’

‘Hey,’ Jaime touches her arm, gently. ‘They’ll be all right. They’re adjusting.’

She nods, and then, after making sure the hallway is empty, ‘I need to tell you something.’

‘Okay.’

‘It wasn’t just about the girls. Baelish mentioned…’ Brienne takes a deeper breath. ‘He was behind Ned Stark’s assassination.’

Jaime’s eyebrows shoot up. ‘What are you saying?’

‘He wanted it to look like your father was behind it, but that part of the plan went wrong. I know I should tell Varys immediately, but if I do he won’t want me to tell Catelyn. But she should know.’

‘What would she do, if she knew?’

‘I don’t know. I don’t _think_ she’d do anything stupid, but she’ll only just have got her daughters back.’

‘Maybe hold off on it, then,’ he advises. ‘Give her at least one good day before dropping that bomb.’

‘You’re probably right.’

‘Good lord, are you feeling okay? You’ve never said that before.’

Brienne makes a noise that’s half laugh, half grumble, and pulls him into a hug. It’s bizarre, being on the same side, and will take a long time to get used to, but right now she’s just grateful that he’s there. Tyrion is the only person who knows about their shift in relationship. They’re both waiting until things are calmer before telling their families.

Selwyn is going to be confused. The last time Brienne discussed Jaime with him, she made it an emphatic point that they weren’t together. And they really weren’t, not then, but it’s going to sound like she was lying.

Not that Jaime’s task is going to be much easier. Cersei might be too close to Taena to be properly jealous, but she’s hardly going to be thrilled. And Tywin – well, it’s not even worth imagining.

‘I know.’ Sansa’s voice cuts through the room.

Brienne hastily untangles herself from Jaime. ‘What?’

‘About Baelish. What he did to my dad.’ Sansa’s tone is cold and clear. She walks further into the room, folding her arms across her chest. ‘He told me. He wanted me to cooperate.’

‘What did he want from you?’ Jaime asks. Brienne’s not capable of speaking. If she hadn’t wasted time, if she’d found them earlier…

‘He wanted me to join his business,’ Sansa says, her lip curling. ‘He said it would give him legitimacy as a competitor. But he also kept talking about how much I look like my mum, so I think he was just being a creep.’

Brienne wants to hug her. Hug her, and then kill Petyr Baelish with her bare hands.

‘You’re safe now,’ Jaime is saying. ‘That’s what’s important.’

‘Everyone keeps saying that. I was meant to be safe before.’ Sansa looks from him to Brienne. ‘You can tell my mum. Arya doesn’t know. And I don’t want to worry Mum more than I have.’

Brienne just nods. ‘If there’s anything you need – ’

‘I just want to sleep. I’ll tell Arya to give the phone back when she’s done.’ Sansa lifts her chin a fraction. She suddenly looks a lot older than she is.

 

‘She’s _sixteen.’_

‘She’s made of strong stuff,’ Jaime says, mildly. ‘I thought they’d be more emotional.’

Brienne finishes buttoning her pajamas and climbs into bed. The house has enough rooms for her to have her own, but now more than any other time she needs Jaime there.

That in itself is astonishing. A few months ago she would be astounded that she could put up with him, let alone be – well, _dating_ him. If what they’re doing can be called dating. Neither of them is that anxious to put a label on it, but when he gets into bed he reaches for her immediately.

‘I want to kill him,’ she says, into his shoulder. ‘I wish I had.’

‘Easy, there. You can’t kill everyone.’

‘Sansa used to be so enthusiastic. Once she got started talking about boy bands you’d never get her to stop. And now look at her. If I’d found them sooner – ’

Jaime kisses her cheek. ‘You’re the reason she’s safe now.’

‘I could have done more. I _should_ have done more.’

‘When, exactly? Unless you wish you’d left me with the Mountain?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous.’

‘I think you’re being a little hard on yourself. And I should know. I spent months complaining about your righteousness.’

‘I fail to see how this is meant to be comforting.’

‘If you not doing enough was ever your problem, rest assured I would have pointed it out.’

She takes another breath. Almost more worrying than Sansa’s silence is Arya’s apparent normality. ‘It scares me.’

‘What?’

‘I’ve never wanted kids. But I’d do anything for those two.’

‘We can’t adopt them, if that’s what you’re saying.’

‘You like them. You’re just annoyed that they don’t like you.’

‘Maybe. Anyway, you should get some sleep.’

He’s right. It’s been a hell of a day and tomorrow isn’t going to be any easier. Just the thought of telling Catelyn about Baelish’s plans makes Brienne want to curl up under the duvet and never come out. But if the alternative is Sansa doing it…

‘Plus,’ Jaime mumbles, ‘we’re both way too tired to discuss if what we’re gonna call our future kids.’

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying desperately not to be a game of thrones blog but I also lowkey am, so feel free to hmu on [tumblr](https://www.betweentheheavesofstorm.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know in a comment!


End file.
